Perseus The Human Phoenix
by pnacs
Summary: Percy isn't a mortal, demigod or an immortal, he's somthing so much more and he has amazing gifts to share with everyone but can they take it or will they try to destroy what they don't understand? follow the journeys of the time travelling immortal mortal demigod son of Posidon (you hooked yet?)
1. Chapter 1

Percy POV

Hi my name is Percy Jackson.

I am the son of the Greek God Poseidon and I am 10,000 years old.

No you heard right and no I'm not a lunatic I am an immortal mortal if that makes sense which it doesn't.

It's hard to explain but every time I am injured or die I automatically heal but I don't have gold Ichor as blood like normal immortals and Gods and my current body has lasted ten thousand years, you may be wondering how I am a son of Poseidon if I'm 10,000 years and that is another hard question to explain, you see I am 10,000 years old but, I was born the year 1950 in London, England, confused yet?

The only reason I am incredibly old is because I can travel through time.

I was born a human demigod that couldn't die and could travel through time and I also have two hearts and can remember all my past lives.

I'm kind of like that show doctor who with the time travelling and two hearts except I'm not an alien as far as I can tell, I'm a son of Poseidon and my immortality works differently to the doctor's regenerating.

If I am injured I heal very quickly, if I am injured fatally I heal, if I die than I really make a scene by resurrecting a few minutes after I die, but if I die with my body is unrecognisable because of how destroyed it is my soul, spirit or whatever you call it drifts around for an amount of time that could be from a couple second to a universe's lifetime before my soul/spirit manifests a new body for itself/me and this has only happened once and boy, did it hurt?.

In my past lives I was Orion, Theseus, The first Perseus, many other demigods and many, many regular mortals and I was also immortal in all of my past lives in the sense that I healed but I hid my it so I wouldn't be locked up by the Gods by forcefully preventing it although I can only do this while I'm conscious as a defence mechanism to survive when harmed and/or unconscious and it also really drains my energy.

This one time back when humans were first learning to speak as cave men I taught one of them a new method to catch prey by using a stone axe, I showed him how to make and use it and then he thanked me by swinging it at the back of my head when I wasn't looking and killed me, nice guy.

Another couple things, first as well as healing myself from injuries and death I can also heal others from any injury other than death, I don't know why I can heal myself from death but not others but I guess it's one of the balances of the universe.

Next although I can time travel by physically bending time around me to my will, I really prefer to travel through natural time portals that I detect by my time detector I built, I like to pretend I do this to save energy but honestly I do it for the thrill because the portals are small rips in the time vortex and can take me out of my time and deposit me anywhere in time and space and I just love the pure randomness of where I appear.

Thirdly, and I will try to say this in a way that doesn't come off as arrogant but well here it is… I am very; very clever... yeah I came off arrogant didn't I?

I'm sorry but it's the truth I mean with an eternity to live with I kind of had to have a hobby so well I learnt stuff… a lot of stuff.

That's how I built the time detector and well how I learnt to drive loads of planes, cars, buses, motorbikes, and even machines like hover vehicles and spacecraft's from many different time zones of the Earth's history, I learnt to build time detectors, robots and structures, how to forge perfect weapons by extracting the strongest of metals and fusing certain ones together.

I even learnt how to make things near invincible by giving the weapon or object a drop of my blood given willingly so that no one could steal any of my blood and create any weapons or objects indestructible without my consent.

I came to America because although I was born in London, England, I have a British accent and I love my birth country and it's a nice and peaceful place, but here in America there's a better purpose for me being here.

In London my gifts were wasted and not used but here I can heal the sick and injured in secret and prevent murders, deaths and tragedies from happening.

And that's all good and swell and everything but there's one thing… love.

Every time I fall in love it always ends badly I would curse Aphrodite or one of the two Eros's (the primordial Eros and her son Eros) but well they don't know I exist, well actually that's not true they know I exist but they think I'm just a regular demigod son of Poseidon called Percy Jackson like all the Olympians, Titans, Primordial and even Chaos herself.

((I chose Chaos to be female because she most likely won't be in the story and well life comes from women))


	2. Chapter 2

Percy POV

Love.

Whenever I find a girl I love it never lasts long and always ends in pain, some of the tragic endings my love life has had are either she dies or I die, she stops loving me or I stop loving her or even this one time the woman I loved had her memories erased and when they returned she just didn't feel the same spark we use to have.

Other than my mum and my pets only one Olympian knows who I real am and that's Hestia Goddess of home and the hearth, the third most powerful Olympian after my father and Hades and recently she was made an Olympian again thanks to me, after the Giant war and before Annabeth broke up with me, each demigod that fought was given a wish granted and I asked for Hestia and Hades's thrones back and to be made Olympians again, Hestia thanked me with a pet Hydra and Hades thanked me by giving me two pet dragons and these two zombie/skeleton like creatures I once met on my quest to rescue Annabeth and Artemis.

However Annabeth asked for her scent to be hidden and dumped me on the spot to go live in the mortal world, this is what I mean by bad love life luck (if that's a real thing)

As I said the only ones to know who I really am are my mum, my pets, and Hestia, my mum knows because I had to explain how I was able to time travel from 1950 to 2005 and then use the mist to convince all the Gods, Titan and Primordial that I have always lived in this time zone.

My pets I told because I saw no point keeping it from them and since some of them were immortal I decided to tell them the truth, my pets included Sarmad meaning "eternal" a friendly phoenix I met back when the earth was new after the rest of its species died out, Samael my next pet is a creature blessed to be reborn twice as many more Samael's than as many that died but I only have one Samael since he's never been "killed" before.

And like I mentioned earlier I have a pet Hydra that is a sixteen headed baby hydra I call Eiko which is Japanese for "long lived child" as hydras heads grow back twice as many they often live for hundreds of years, also I have two dragons that I might of mentioned before one red (Blaze) and the other blue (Aquarius).

And Lastly I have three guardian like creatures, two of them are skeleton warrior creatures gifted to me by Hades that resemble zombies that I encountered on my third quest and my greatest accomplishment a six armed imperial gold, celestial bronze and stygian iron infused automaton that I blessed with my blood to make him near indestructible that I call Alexios which means "protector".

Becoming Percy Jackson (a name my mum chose) and having a love life with Annabeth that ended badly was no accident as I said it happens in all my lives.

There was the time I was Orion a son of Poseidon, I fell in love with Artemis as she did me but she was tricked by her overprotective brother into killing me when I was enjoying a good swim, Apollo then lied about how I was a murderer and a rapist to keep his sister out of trouble with my father, however the one night Artemis and I were together we conceived a child that Artemis said was a girl but I never lived to see her born.

Then there was the time I was a son of Demeter and when I fell in love with an undetermined demigod in the year 1940.

Funny story, it turns out the "undetermined" demigod was in actual fact a demigod daughter of Hades spying on Camp Half Blood for the Nazis and became my girlfriend for information about my cousins and when she realised I didn't know much/tell her enough she killed me and made it look like an accident to be on the safe side.

Next I was the legendary Theseus, another son of Poseidon that caught the affection of another goddess but this time it was Athena instead of Artemis and I caught her love by my smarts as a king but it only lasted a couple nights that just like with Artemis, Athena and I conceived a child that Athena confirmed was male but yet again I was killed before I saw my child because I was exiled by my subjects and killed by the king of Scyros.

I have had many bad endings when I was a demigod, mortal and when I was gods like Pan God of the wild, my satyr wife cheated on me, but I have only ever had one good ending.

And that good ending was when I was Perseus son of Zeus.

I managed to find a woman I loved, create a family, protect my family from battles and monsters and I even managed to live till that mortal body died of old age.

That's another strange thing, sometimes I can die of old age and then move onto my next body but sometimes my body has to be killed and other times my body has to be completely destroyed to the point I cannot resurrect into it and have to manifest a new body (and that's only happened once).

Because of my bad luck I have tried to distance myself from girls the last couple hundred years but it didn't work as Annabeth is proof of that but luckily only I ended up hurt as I can deal with it.


	3. Chapter 3

Percy POV

Life in Camp Half Blood has become peaceful since the end of the 2nd Giant War and to be honest I can't stand it, I mean it's just so boring.

And I've been thinking since many people have ended up hurt because of me and I've decided that I'm gonna fix my wrongs by redoing my last 18 years as Percy Jackson son of Poseidon but because when I was Percy Jackson the first time I really thought I was a regular demigod because I lost my memories of all my special abilities and became my fake alias only regaining my memories after the 2nd Giant War (my luck), but this time I'm going to know about my abilities and I'm going to use them to save everyone.

Just before I was about to travel back I sensed a dark presence on half-blood hill, it was like a sixth sense to all demigods (or higher depending on how many senses you think people have) we could all sense when our home was being invaded and we could tell when our protective barrier has been bypassed.

'Oh what the heck' I thought 'if I'm gonna rewrite history might as well make an impression on a soon to be alternate timeline' and I teleported to Camp Half-Blood instantly to see a horrible sight.

An entire army of every monster I had ever fought and more were what I saw, the army included 60 Scythian Dracaena, a herd of (evil) Centaurs, the 3 gorgons (including Medusa), 50 Empousa, the Chimera, 20 Harpies, the Minotaur, the Manticore, 50earthborn, the original Talos, 10 Gegenees (a tribe of six-armed giants), 18 Hyperborean, 3 Hydras, 25 Telekhines, a flock of the Stymphalian Birds, the Nemean Lion, Karkinos (the crab from the Titan War) the Amphisbaena and even immortals like Titans and Giants that I have or haven't met such as Atlas (how did he get out of the sky), Iapetus (or Bob), Perses, Pelorus (Giant anti Ares) Mimas (Giant anti Hephaestus), Enceladus (Giant anti Athena), Kronos (how was he not in Tartarus), Prometheus, Poryphrion (Giant anti Zeus), Hyperion, Polybotes (Giant anti Poseidon) and leading them was the Titan and Giant's mother Gaea herself and she was fully awake, WHAT THE FRICKIN FUCK IS GOING ON?

Demigods were in mass panic I saw that a group of Pegasi, Satyrs and naiads with Mrs O'Leary and Blackjack among them were scrambling around trying to evacuate the younger and inexperienced demigods but they were failing miserably because everyone was running around in a mass panic some trying to flee while others were trying to organize everyone into platoons and company's but no one could hear anything over the screams of the campers as the army drew closer till the whole army was past Thalia's tree and officially into the camp.

I rose a hurricane forming underneath me as the earth started shaking with small cracks in the ground around me from the violent tremors I was creating, storms gathered overhead and the waves of the beach started getting bigger and bigger smashing the shoreline with strong loud crashes, slowly campers started to quieten down as the storm, sea and ground drowned out their noise till I was the only thing they could hear.

"LISTEN!" I bellowed in a voice that everyone heard friend and foe alike, "you dare invade our home Gaea!" I said making sure everyone was listening before I continued "now you shall feel THE WRATH OF THE CHILDREN OF THE GODS!

Every camper straightened up their morale boasted, the campers cheered then each one capable of fighting grabbed multiple weapons such as spears, javelins, swords, knives, bow and arrows, tridents, and then most took a shield and started bashing their weapon against their shield in a chant.

I saw demigods with powers start using or prepare to use their powers like the Demeter and Dionysus cabins started growing sharp thorn bushes and other plants to use and I saw Katie Gardener control vines to bring them to life and wrapped them around her wrists to take control of if an enemy got too close, a nasty move I've had the misfortune to witness, I saw most of the Apollo cabin rank up in platoons at the back of our battalion of demigods either to prepare for casualties or to ready their arrows for a volley while I saw one son of Apollo at the front lines readying a gift of his where he can create a heat wave like ability from his hands to melt monsters faces off.

Hazel the only camper from the Hades/Pluto cabin was at the back pulling strong metals from the ground, shaping them into shields and weapons and them piercing them into the ground giving them the blessing to only be pulled out by a camper, Nico and Thalia weren't here but Thalia's brother Jason was and he was forming a tornado to the left of all the campers ready to throw at the enemy if need be.

Leo was juggling 3 fireballs while he was completely on fire while the rest of his cabin were making sure everyone had enough weapons and setting traps with the Hermes cabin, the Ares cabin were all on the front lines led by Clarisse ready to crush the monsters and Gaea's scum children to pieces and on the other hand the Athena cabin were in the middle formulating plans for each cabin.

The rest of the cabins including the Aphrodite cabin and all the minor God cabins were near the back ready to fill in the gaps for the rest of us and pick off any monster we missed, as I glanced at all my friends and family grew angry at the fear on their faces, even Clarisse was scared.

Gaea cackled from the back of her army that were growing ever so closer "we will kill you all Jackson" she was laughing now, laughing at me, laughing at my friends looks of terror.

"No" I said first at myself but when Gaea and other campers glanced at me I said it again with more confidence "NO!" Gaea started tried to respond but I wouldn't back down, "NO GAEA THESE ARE MY FRIENDS AND FAMILY AND I WILL DEFEND THEM TO MY LAST BREATHE!" what I said was a bit ironic since I couldn't die but I meant every word and after I had finished shouting I summoned my Phoenix Sarmad and charged all my enemies alone.

The gods flashed in just as the army sent an entire volley just at me and I debated whether I should dodge all of them but then I decided that since as soon as I finished this battle I would rewrite history it didn't really matter whether they saw my abilities, so when the arrows where about to pierce my skin I whipped out my short swords and used them to slice in half the majority of the arrows but I let a couple pierce my abdomen and carried on charging without faultering.


	4. Chapter 4

Artemis POV

"Father Can you stop wasting our time with this ancient law crap and let us help the demigods!" I shouted exasperated at my father's eagerness at not helping the demigods fight the army that was about to tear them to shreds.

All of the gods had been stuck here since the presence first entered the camp around 5 minutes ago and even after we had a vote on whether to help the demigods where the vote was 13-1 to help them with only Hera not wanting to interfere Zeus was unsure about going against what his wife said as it would get him in trouble with her but eventually he relented giving every major and minor god (minor gods were present but can't vote) could aid the demigods in the battle against the large army.

After every god had summoned their weapons and symbol of power we flashed into Camp Half Blood to see…

Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, charging with three arrows in his stomach.

Kronos, the Titan of time, in divine form.

Gaea, Primordial of Earth, awake

'What in Hera's name is going on' I thought as I watched the son of Poseidon brutally rip apart his enemies with a Phoenix by his side… wait a Phoenix?

Apollo seemed to voice my thoughts "is that a Phoenix?" he exclaimed looking very excited after all Phoenix's are his special animal symbol but they all died out in the time of the Titans, so how did Perseus get one?

Next question ignoring the fact that Gaea, Kronos and the rest of the Titans magically resurrected from Tartarus, how where the mortals still alive in the presence of all of the Titan's and a Primordial's true divine form?

"Percy is protecting them" Poseidon said slightly proud, slightly shocked and very curious as to how he was doing it, so were the rest of us, a mere mortal absorbing the power of Titans and Gaea, it was unheard of.

Percy was creating a massive storm overhead with cyclones, typhoons and hurricanes; meanwhile his Phoenix Sarmad had cornered the Stymphalian Birds and was waiting for Percy's permission to finish them off, Percy stomped his foot and a missive earthquake exploded around his enemies knocking all enemies off balance without jogging a single ally,

Percy POV

I summoned my dragons Aquarius and Blaze as well as my pets Samael, Eiko, my sixteen headed Hydra and Alexios, my automaton to form a barrier between Gaea's army and the campers before I addressed Gaea.

"I could destroy you and all your minions with a flick of my hand Gaea" I said confidently with my voice booming across Camp Half Blood because of the total silence friends and foes alike were in.

"Then why don't you" she said giving a smug smirk but I could see through the smirk seeing deep fear and nervousness behind her façade, it seemed Gaea somehow knew my true capabilities, "cause I'm giving you a chance Gaea, a chance to start anew and I've got a funny feeling you know what I could do if you don't take this final chance".

Artemis POV

I was surprised at this boy's, no, he was no longer a naïve boy he was a man, I was surprised at this man's pity and mercy for Gaea and her ally's by now Percy could have defeated all the monsters, the majority of the Titans and maybe a Giant with one of our help but Percy really wanted Gaea to give up and he was even guaranteeing a truce between her and the Olympians that I knew my father's pride would never allow.

"Come on Gaea" Percy started saying again as his pets and automaton glanced between him and the enemy with a cautious glance, "you can be a proper Primordial Goddess again you can watch over your domain the Earth protecting the rain forests and wildlife without harming mortals, a perfect balanced world isn't that your dream?" Percy asked sounding desperate to stop this inevitable battle.

For a second I thought Gaea would take it as her eyes glinted in temptation at the offer but then the glimmer died and Gaea shook her head "no, such a world is not possible the mortals must die and if the Olympians support them they must die too and as a son of Poseidon you must also perish at the hands of the Earth" Gaea yelled cackling towards the end.

Percy sighed sadly like he was a kid who didn't get his lollypop "then you leave me no choice" he said in a quiet sad voice and he turned towards his pets, protector, campers and all the Gods both major and minor, "we must kill them all", and Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon charged Monsters, Titans, Giants and a major primordial goddess with his bare hands.

Nico POV

Percy had already formed three hurricanes, a severe earthquake, a massive tidal wave from thin air and he and his pets had killed 11 hyperborean, 20 Scythian Dracaena, 2 earthborn, a harpy and 4 Gegenees before all the gods, demigods and myself started to join in.

I shadow travelled to the left of a Dracaena and I whipped out my sword quickly and with a diagonal slash it was no more, I then raised 60 undead soldiers to hold off the earthborn and using a lot of my energy I summoned 10 hellhounds and the 2 furies from my father's palace in the underworld.

After I gave the hellhounds and the furies orders to help demigods and kill bad guys I fell to my knees in exhaustion, sadly this was my downfall as the Manticore noticed me from a couple yards away and he flicked a projectile from his tail at me.

It happened in slow motion, I was too tired to physically move let alone shadow travel so all I could rely on was that it would miss, unfortunately the projectile flew straight and true so it was going to kill me.

Three feet away from me and Percy materialised in front of me and caught the projectile "that wasn't nice" he said before vanishing again only to reappear instantly beside the Manticore and he stabbed it in one thrust with its own projectile.

He then appeared by my side helping me to my feet before he placed his hand on my shoulder and all my cuts and bruises disappeared only to appear on Percy, strength then flowed through my veins however Percy looked twice as tired then he was before.


End file.
